


Open Me Up (For the Last Time)

by gelato (gellychan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Hanahaki Disease, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Multi, Pining Lance (Voltron), Unrequited Love, Will add more tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellychan/pseuds/gelato
Summary: In which Lance is a Hanahaki disease researcher that has Chronic Hanahaki. He meets acquaintances that seem to trigger his disease. This throws him out of the loop.In which Keith and Shiro goes back from their 1-year business trip to finally propose to their lover but ends up meeting him instead.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Open Me Up (For the Last Time)

Lance McClain is not easy. He's not stupid, either. In fact, he's intelligent—kind of a requirement for his job. 

Maybe it just so happened that he fell for the wrong people. He doesn't remember them but with his condition, the frequent memory lapses are to be expected. 

All he knows is he's taken surgeries twice for it. His attending physician and colleague (and best friend!) Hunk Garrett, a charmer, warned him that the third could be dangerous, that he should be careful. Scary stuff.

Lance is confused. He may be bisexual but he isn't easy. He takes pride in his ability to getting to know the person first, to see past the superficials, before he feels attraction. He knows Hunk's aware of that but why is he still saying that he should be careful?

Although, when he finally meets Keith Kogane and Takashi Shirogane (friends of his friends and openly gay couple) for the first time, his lungs seem to get a little tingly, a bit itchy, especially when they're so open to PDA. He may or may not needed an extra puff of his inhaler that day.

That doesn't stop him from meeting them again. Researchers are curious beings, after all.

×××  
Quick summary or rough idea of this AU:

Lance is a Hanahaki (HNHK) Disease researcher that has Chronic HNHK. He's part of the team developing a "Plan U" drug that cures the patient from the disease without wiping out their memory of the person that doesn't return their feelings. 

"It's like a Plan B but U for Unrequited. Ha! ......Okay, kidding aside, it's U for YOU. Self-love first, man!" - L. McClain

Current market has:  
1\. Surgery - surefire way of getting rid of the disease. For Stage 4 HNHK.  
2\. Inhaler/Nebulizer - ampule contains herbicides that specifically targets HNHK flowers. For patients that has their flowers taken roots on the lower lobe of their lungs.  
3\. Pills - suppressants for early onset HNHK.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in the rough draft stage but I really want to bring this story to life. I am very much an amateur and would like to be stoned gently for my mistakes, if possible.
> 
> I know I need to improve my writing so pointing my inconsistencies in the comments would be helpful. I'll see you again soon!


End file.
